powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Agrios
'Agrios '''is a giant and powerful robotic monster, later mech that was both created and piloted by the Fearcats and is the final evil Zord of ''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, it appears in the two-part episode "Home and Away". Character History A gigantic powerful homunculus mechanical monster that was created by the Fearcats after they mixed three rare, and powerful artifacts (Minerva's Staff, The Root of Hesper, and The Sands of Sila) inside the Octavian Chalice after stealing each of them from Moltor, Flurious, and Kamdor. While not technically a Mech in the traditional sense as most of the Fearcats' other creations, the Fearcats were able to harness the monster's abilities like a giant mech after they attached their own robotic armor to him to power him up. The DriveMax Ultrazord clashed with Agrios but wasn't able to defeat him. Then the Battlefleet was summoned and turned into the BattleFleet Megazord followed by the Sentinel Knight, but none of them were able to defeat Agrios. Agrios even attacked the other villains (Flurious regretted to admit that he and the other villains wouldn't have a choice to submit to the Fearcats later on because of Agrios). Mack Hartford used the Flashpoint Megazord to fight Agrios. The Zords were eventually repaired just in time to help Mack. All three Megazords engaged Agrios but they were all overpowered. While wielding the Sentinel Sword and riding the Battlefleet ship, Agrios was finally destroyed by the DriveMax Megazord. Personality Agrios doesn't have much in a way of personality, only speaking in roars. Powers and Abilities First Form * 'Strength: '''Agrios is very powerful in his own right. * '''Mouth Laser: '''Agrios can spew out light orange colored energy lasers from his mouth, it is powerful enough to destroy an entire mountain. Second Form * '''Super Strength: '''With the Fearcats' Jet Armor, Agrios possesses a far greater deal of strength, being able to both grab and hurl the BattleFleet Megazord with ease. He also easily blocked the Battlefleet Rollers finishing move so there's that/ * '''Armor: '''With the Fearcats' Jet Armor, Agrios now possesses armor that is strong enough to take a hit from both the Drivemax Ultrazord's finishing move and the BattleFleet Megazords' armpit cannons and not even get a scratch. * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Agrios is shown to be a skilled fighter, being able to counter attack both the Sentinel Knight and the BattleFleet Megazord with ease. * '''Mega Mouth Beam: '''An upgraded form of his mouth laser, Agrios can now spew out a massive orange colored energy beam from his mouth, it is his strongest attack, being able to knock down the Drivemax Ultrazord and later take out the Sentinel Knight in just one hit. * '''Energy Lasers: '''With the Fearcats' Jet Armor, Agrios can launch out strong light blue colored energy lasers from his chest. These double as anti-aircraft fire since he tried to use these to shoot down the Ultrazord. * '''Head Butt: '''Agrios can perform a head butt. * '''Energy Shock Wave: '''Agrios can unleash a massive white colored shock wave from around himself. Arsenal * '''Fists: '''While lacking in weapons, Agrios can fight with its own two hands. Gallery Proo-Agrios.jpg GSB-Jet Over.jpg homunculus.jpg|Argrios being unleashed by the Fearcats. Notes *Agrios is not based on a ''Power Ranger Zord like most of the other Monsters, but on the Galaxy Robo from "Maskman" and the combination of Great Five from the same series. * Agrios' appearance bears a strong resembles to the Iron Giant, the center character of the animated movie, The Iron Giant. * Along with the Cybernetic Rex, Agrios is one of the strongest and most powerful mechs in Operation Overdrive, being able to both overpower and take out each of almost all of the Megazords. **However, that can be negletic as it only took three Megazords and the Battlefleet Zord to weaken Agrios and the Drivemax Megazord riding the Battlefleet Zord while using the sentinel sword to destroy him. * He is based on Hikari Sentai Maskman's Galaxy Robo. * His Jet Form Is Based On is based on Hikari Sentai Maskman's Masky Fighter. * His Jet Over is based on Hikari Sentai Maskman's Great Five. See Also References Category:Operation Overdrive Monsters Category:Evil Zords Category:Zords